Bloody Derek: Origin
The night of Halloween 1915, a baby boy was born in the hospital, his mother has him in her arms as she looked at him with a smile, she sees that it was a beautiful boy, since he was born on the night everyone that thinking it was the night of demons and monsters, his father looks at him with a disgusted face and look at his wife before saying. "This baby is a product of the devil and will be a demonic man-eater!" that was the word of his father who was still looking at the baby with angry eyes, but the wife responded, "No he's not, I think he's a beautiful little boy," she said, smiling at her baby, then her husband said "What???, are you out of your mind dear???", but the wife shook her head and her husband then sighs, the mother looks again at her baby boy and said "I will call him Derek" she said to her husband who looks at her in disbelief. In 1920, Derek then grew up has a wonderful little boy, when he got five years old after his birthday, he was walking to the park with his mother since his father refused to come with them and he sees the other boy. Derek then walks toward him and said "Hi, I am Derek and you?", "I am Oliver," said the other boy, "Do you want to play with me!" said Derek with a smile and want to make a friend, Oliver answer him "Of course!". The two boys were playing together has their mothers look after them when a few hours passed it was time to go home, Derek takes his mother by the hand, of course, his father wasn't too happy and said "Where did you both go???", Derek look at his father, "We went to the park" he said. "Again, you disobeyed Melissandre" said his father to his mother in anger, "Duncan our son need fresh air and make some friends," said his mother trying to get his father to calm down, "I told you to not let that cannibalistic demon child out!!!" said his father in anger and his mother then angrily said to his father "Duncan that's enough!" and she goes to her room has Derek go in his room to avoid his father stare. Of course Derek has wondered why his parents are always arguing with each other like that, he didn't have the courage to sleep because his parents were still arguing, the next morning he was still going to see his friend, "Hi Oliver" said Derek with a bit of sadness in his voice, "Hi Derek, you look sad are you okay?" said Oliver to his friend and Derek shook his head,. "What happen???" said Oliver to him with curiosity, '"Well, my parents are always arguing with each other, my father doesn't stop treating me badly" said Derek has some tears in his eyes, "I am so sorry" said Oliver trying to comfort him, the two boys then play together Derek knew Oliver was his only friend because he didn't make another friend for him and decide to return home. Soon as he entered his home, his father who was drunk punched him in the face and said "Where were you little demon cannibal freak", Derek look at his father with tears dripping down his cheeks and answer "I was just playing outside with my friend", "Well, you get you're mother worried, go to your room and don't get out you little monster" said his father in more angry tone. While still sitting on his bed, Derek has wondered why his father has been always against him, why he's seeing him has a monster while he's not a monster at all, the door of his room open and his mother enter his room, she was holding her belly has it grow because she will have a second child, "Where were you been???" said his mother with worried eyes almost with tears, "Sorry I was just playing with Oliver in the park" said Derek in tears and crying, "Your father get rough on you, right!!!" said his mother holding him , Derek nods has his mother tried to comfort him and said " I promise, I will not let that evil man hurt you again, I am here to protect you!". Well a few months later, while his mother was taken to the hospital to give birth, "I can't wait to see my baby brother!" said Derek to his father in the hall, but his father looks at him with angry stare and said "I told you to not think about seeing him", Derek then look at his father wondering why he doesn't want him to see his brother, the nurses then tell them to follow them to enter the room. Then Derek's father said "You stay there, I don't want you there to hurt him you hear me!" has his father entered the room, Derek sigh, he knew that his father never let him do what he wants to do, but his mother then call him, much to his father's dismay, Derek enters the room and smile as he sees his brother, "Derek this you're baby brother Joseph" said his mother in her bed has Derek come closer to look at his brother. Years later in 1930, Derek was fifteen years old and Joseph was nine years old the two boys play each other, "Catch me!" said Joseph running front of Derek, who tried to catch him, "You'll not escape me for long," said Derek trying to catch him, has his father look through the window and said to his wife, "Look at those two, they prefer playing instead of working", Derek and Joseph's mother who heard it knew her husband was sarcastic and said "Leave the boys alone Duncan and let them play". Derek then catches Joseph and said "I'll go to tickle you!", then Derek tickles his brother and both boys laughed has Derek continue to tickle his brother. During dinner Derek was a bit lost in his mind, Joseph looked at him and said "What's wrong Derek?", Derek look at his brother, then said "Nothing, I just tried to think", "Yeah thinks to why you're being born you demon!" said his father to him has everyone look, "Dad stops it!!!" said Joseph to his father who get more angry and put a knife at Joseph, Derek get up has his mother look with fear, "Dad doesn't do it!!!" said Derek to him, "You stay out of it," his father said while pushing him. Derek grabbed his father arm, but his father then punched him in the face and said "Did I tell you to touch me, stay away from me and go to your room now", Derek goes to his room has Joseph go to his, his parents then arguing with each other has Derek didn't find a way to sleep has he got tears in his eyes. The next day he goes to see his friend, Oliver, because he needs to talk to him about what happen and it was almost Halloween, after going to the house of his friend and talk to him, in the middle of the night Derek decided that he's going home, as he arrived at his home his father was drinking beers again. Then Derek asks his father "Where's mom and Joseph???" , his father refuses to answer him Derek tried to see what's wrong with his father, but his father gets up and then beat him harder than he decided to drag him in the forest and continue to beat him, Derek was in pain has his father smashed Derek's head on a rock and left him to died. Derek's body was discovered the next day after his mother and brother see that he didn't come home, then everyone told the police that his father drags him in the forest and killed him and Derek's father didn't deny it and got arrested. On the night of Halloween, a group of boys enters the forest where Derek was killed, one of them, then said to his friends "Hey guys what you want to do tonight???", one of his friends then said "Well what about ghost stories!", "I know one" then said the other boy to his friends and they look at him, "Well tell us how it begins," said the last boy looking at them as they sat on the rocks and make a campfire. Has they look at their friends, "Did you heard about Bloody Derek" said the boy to his friends and they all shook their heads, "Well, he was a teenage boy just like us, but he was killed by his father who has believed that he was a cannibal and demon, so, everyone thinks that if you call his name he will attack you and eat you" said the boy to his friends, "Aww come on you don't really believe that its true, that's only a legend" said one of the boys in disbelief, they then heard footsteps and look around. "What was that?" said one of the boys who jump down the rock, "I don't know," said the other boy going on his side and look a bit afraid, has someone show up in front of them, they all see it was a boy who seems to be a teen like them, "I knew I heard voices" said the boy who just appears the other boys look at each other relief to see it was a teenager like them, "what are you doing there???" said the boy to them as they tried to find an answer, "Well we are a bit lost" said one of them to him as he was looking at him carefully. "Well, I am glad to find you there, my name is Derek by the way!" the boy finally said by introducing himself to them, "I am Joshua and this are my friends," said the youngest boy to him, "I am Malcolm, nice to meet you!" said one of the oldest boys, their two friends said nothing suspicious of this boy, "Well, if you're really lost, let me help you find the way" said Derek to them as they walking and Derek wanted to learn more about why they were there. "I can ask you, what you're actually doing in this forest?" said Derek while he was still walking with the group of boys, "Well we decide to come here to tell stories," said Joshua to him his friends look at each other while they are walking, "What kind of stories?" said Derek looks at the boy curious to know, "Ghost story!" said Joshua to him as they continue to walk in the forest even further, but they see that they were still in the forest and it was dark and then the boys started to panic. "Wait, that's not the way of the village???" said Joshua to Derek as they realize that they might not get out of the forest, "Where are we?" said Malcolm terrified and lost, "Well, you did come here and tell my story, didn't you," said Derek to the boys who all look confuse, Derek then turn around and show his true self and said "I am the demon of this forest waiting to get revenge on my father", the four boys look in fear at the creature who then replied "and you all will not make it out alive ever again" that was his last phrase has he attacked the group of boys who scream in terror. Category:Cannibalism Category:Ghosts Category:Halloween Category:Crime Category:Death Category:Disappearances Category:Murder Category:Tragedy